Lunar Omega (drone)
The Lunar Omega is a gigantic robotic Pony that stands at 150 feet in height. It was built by the Midnight during the Dimensional War, with construction beginning shortly before the Great Retreat. The idea behind the Lunar Omega came to Union Strike after the disaster that was the Battle of Dover. He got the idea from seeing his young daughter Snowdrift stand on a flower, crushing it effortlessly under her juvenile hoof without even noticing. He quickly Electroported to the HMS Diadem to inform Thames of his "ludicrous idea", with construction beginning beneath Horseshoe Bay in secret, guarded by the HMS Dark and the HMS Shroud. The construction of the Lunar Omega was slow-going and top-secret (requiring Authority 90 to access), with even Centurion Connor Pemberton not learning of it until after the Trottingham Disaster. Projections calculated the mech would be unfinished and unfit for combat if Exodus were to attack in force within the next twenty years, which was a certainty. On top of that, the mech had burned out no less than 18 AIs that had been programmed specifically to command this giant machine. This did not sway Strike, however. Celestia found out about the Lunar Omega through Twilight, who had been given access by Strike himself as a symbol of his transparency with his allies. Her betrayal of his trust, although well-intentioned, did not sit well with Strike. This was one of two reasons that Twilight's "Authority" level was dropped from 100 to a measly 5, three times lower than an "Civilian Contact." At the same time that the Lunar Omega was being built, the development of the most powerful AI that any world has ever seen was also underway. This project, dubbed "CALVIN" (Computerised Algorithmic Logistic Virtual Intelligence Network), was not originally intended to be symbiotic with the Lunar Omega. After the mech reached "Phase 2" of construction, the activation of several weapon systems, Exodus began their major assault on Equestria alongside the Aliens. The Midnight rushed to defend their territory against the enemy force, quickly realising the enemy was deploying every asset in one massive offensive, and predicted that they would lose the battle if both XCOM failed to destroy the Alien Temple Ship and if the Exordia (Exodus' own gigantic robotic humanoid) was not destroyed or disabled. As if by it's own volition, the Lunar Omega activated itself and proceeded out of Horseshoe Bay, making it's way to the battlefield to join the defence. Though majorly skeletal and with many main systems still offline, the mech's two Downscaled Ion Cannons made short work of enemy Frigates and caused enough damage to the Exordia to topple it several times, giving the Midnight a temporary edge. What was controlling the machine was -at the time- totally unknown, though coincidentally not even ten seconds before the mech awakened the scientists working on Project CALVIN noticed the mainframe spontaneously activate and begin broadcasting a signal that could not be traced. Despite the Lunar Omega being unfinished, it was eventually able to destroy the Exordia (albeit with help from Union Strike during the Midnight Storm, where all Midnight units were enhanced by Dark Magic for a short while) and it was later revealed that the machine was being controlled by CALVIN, who had activated ahead of schedule and began self-upgrades, as well as efficiency upgrades to many Midnight technologies including the Lunar Omega and the Midnight's most famous drone unit, the Mechanical Autonomous Drones. Under CALVIN's control, the Lunar Omega was completed shortly before the first celebration of Victory Week, the annual anniversary of the week of the Final Battle of the Dimensional War for Earth and Equestria.